1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to viterbi decoding and, more specifically, to a viterbi decoder supporting multiple decoding modes.
2. Description of the Related Art
In high speed communication systems, a transmitting device transmits data across a high speed communication channel to a receiving device using a signaling scheme such as two level Non Return to Zero (NRZ) signaling. The receiving device receives an analog signal from the communication channel that represents the transmitted data. As data rata requirements increase, future communication systems may use multi-level Pulse Amplitude Modulation (PAM) signaling instead of or in addition to NRZ. However, the complex circuitry needed to handle both PAM and NRZ signaling tends to increase both the size and the power of the receiving device.